A Green Paperback Book
by xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx
Summary: Annabeth and Percy find something pretty cool when they visit the bookstore. PERCABETH.


**A Green Paperback Book**

**by: xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx**

** A/N: Alright, I know people have wrote these kinds of fanfics before, but does it really matter? As long as it's not a word-for-word copy of their story, then we're all good, right? Right. **

** One more thing: I have ADHD. The reason I'm saying this is not so I can show the fact off but because sometimes I start rambling about something totally different from the topic. Most of the time, I find these mistakes after I proofread.. but sometimes I don't. So if I start to talk about some crazy mumbo-jumbo in the middle of.. oh, I don't know.. a fight scene, then I am **_**so **_**sorry.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Short and sweet. :)**

Oh, bookstores. How I hate you.

I hate your smell. I hate your floors. I hate your walls. But most of all, I hate all the millions of books you hold.

I also hate the fact that you seem to draw my girlfriend to you. Like a moth to flame. Like monsters to demigods. Like danger to Bella Swan.

Okay, forget that last one.

Anyway, my girlfriend, Annabeth, is hellbent on finding a good book to read. And as soon as she finds an "interesting" one, she will sit at the dining room table all night and try to read it because she's so darn stubborn. She has deluded herself into believing that if she reads all the time her dyslexia will fade slowly but surely. Supposedly, she won't be able to notice it after about ten years. Yeah, right. I think it'll get worse.

So here we are. Standing in the middle of a long aisle filled with books containing words that are painful to look at.

"So, Percy? Should I try to read the Harry Potter books? They look like my type of book." Annabeth picked up a rather large book that I'm guessing is a Harry Potter book.

"What's Harry Potter?"

She checked the back. "It's about a wizard that goes to a special Wizarding school called Hogwarts. It looks really good."

"I guess." Just get it, just get it, just get it..

"Or, you know, we could try something different." She thought for a moment. "Let's see if they have any books based on mythology."

"Annabeth, we know everything there is to know about mythology. Just get the wizard books."

"I know, but it would be interesting to see it from a mortal's perspective." She wedged the Harry Potter book back into its spot and started to inspect the shelves again.

While she looked, I started to check the place out. The walls were a creamish color. All plain and uninviting. The carpeting was gray with little flecks of color here and there. And the lights.

"The lights are really-"

"Oh my gods, Percy!"

I quickly looked over to Annabeth. She was holding a green paperback book and was flipping through the pages.

"This is so weird!"

I shuffled over to her. "What are you reading?"

She wordlessly showed me the cover. My eyes opened so wide, I thought they were gonna pop out and fall to the ground.

The book was titled Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Percy Jackson & the Olympians!

"Woah." I snatched the book out of her hands and flipped to the front page. I focused all of my efforts on reading the first page. Then the second. Then the third. Then I randomly skimmed.

I dropped the first book and picked up the second. This one was orange.

I picked up the third.

The fourth.

Finally, I picked up the fifth. This one was black. This one gave me chills.

The first chapter was about me and Rachel.

I skimmed a little. I read the page about Luke's mom. I read the page about the Styx. I was about to read some more when Annabeth snatched it from me.

She picked up every book I'd dropped and started walking. "We're buying allof these. And we're reading them _tonight_."

We briskly walked to the check-out counter. I fidgeted the whole way. I felt so jumpy. Like my ADHD was going crazy, which happens all the time because Chiron doesn't allow us to take pills. Which we wouldn't anyway, because that would be just stupid.

After we got back to my mom's apartment, we dumped all of the books on the table. I gulped. I really wanted to read these but this was gonna be so, so hard.

Annabeth grabbed the first and handed me the second. Six and a half hours later, she got the third and I got the fourth. When I was done with the third, I layed down on the couch and went to sleep.

I dreamed I was back at camp on the first day again, which was extremely vivid because I basically relived it. I remembered meeting Annabeth for the first time and Mr. D, too. I dreamed about my second year, my third year, and my fourth year. But during the middle of my fifth year, I felt something brush against my lips.

I opened my eyes, blinking the sleep out of them.

Annabeth was on top of me, arms around my neck.

"The last book was my favorite."

I smiled, as she leaned down again and pressed her lips to mine.

My arms pushed me up and then my right hand got tangled up in her curly blonde hair. My left hand cupped her cheek as I kissed her back.

Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a bit.

French kissing is fun.. until you can't breathe.

As we pulled back for air, I leaned and whispered, "I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. And now I know a bunch of secrets about you. Remind me to thank Rick Riordan when we meet him."

"What makes you think we will?"

"He is obviously something supernatural. How else would he know everything about you and everything you were thinking." She rolled her eyes. "You are so stupid."

"You're just jealous because there aren't any bestsellers about you." I knew I had said something clever because she kissed me to shut me up.

**A/N So, you see? It's different than the others. It has potential, I think. Well, review, please, and tell me what you thought!**

** ~MHLL**


End file.
